


Glistening Once Again

by katayla



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cappie and Casey attempt to study for finals, but find each other pretty distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glistening Once Again

"Okay," Casey said, and dumped her pile of books on Cappie's bed. "This is a serious study session."

"Yes," Cappie said. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her. "Very serious."

"Mmm." Casey sighed and put her arms around him. Then jumped up. "No! Bad!"

"You're criticizing my kissing technique already? We just got back together."

"No," Casey said, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Come on, Cap. Our women's study final is tomorrow."

"Okay, but how important are finals really?"

"Ummm, they're pretty important."

Cappie reached for Casey, but she stepped away. "Come on, Case. We're in a bedroom. Are you really thinking of finals right now?"

"My grades are important to me."

"Yes, I know." Cappie grabbed her hand. This time, she didn't resist. "It's very sexy."

Casey pushed him down onto the bed. "You know what would be even more sexy?"

"What?" Cappie asked, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Huh?" she asked. She hadn't gotten used to how _good_ this felt. She'd missed him so, so much. Missed his hands, his lips, the way this felt comforting and exciting all at once.

Cappie rolled them over and Casey felt something poke her spine. "Ouch."

"Sorry," Cappie said, barely moving his lips from her neck.

"No, wait." Casey pulled the book out from under them and dropped it on Cappie's chest.

"Ow!"

She sat up. "We're supposed to be studying. No fair distracting me."

"Me, distract you? You, Case, are not dressed for studying."

Casey blushed. So maybe she'd worn something a little sexier than studying exactly required.

"You," Cappie continued. "Did not come here to study."

And he pulled her back down.

"But I did!" she protested. "Didn't you see all the books I brought?"

"Yes, I was very impressed." And his lips returned to her neck.

"We have to study at least a _little_ ," Casey said.

"I'm sure you've already studied enough for both of us."

"I don't think it works that way."

Cappie's hands moved under her shirt and she almost gave in then. She _had_ studied a lot and she had a good grade in the class. They said taking study breaks was good . . . .

But she forced herself to roll away from him. They lay facing each other on the bed, faces inches apart.

"You really going to make me study?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You really want to waste the first few weeks of new relationship glow on studying?"

She hesitated.

"This is the stay in bed and ignore all our friends phase of the relationship," Cappie said. "Not the _studying_ phase."

"But," Casey said, and reached over and tapped his chest. "This isn't a new relationship. Different rules apply."

Cappie snatched her hand. "I think you're going to have to show me a copy of your rulebook."

She scooted next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm leaving right after the final, you know."

"All the more reason we shouldn't waste this time studying."

"I want to leave a good impression. What if I want to ask for a recommendation?"

"Maybe we can study for a little bit," Cappie said.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, I'll quiz you on all of the important parts. I do know some of this stuff."

"I know you do, Cap."

"And then you're staying over here tonight."

"Oh, I am?" Casey smiled at him.

"Sex before finals is an essential part of the Cappie study method."

She laughed. "I remember."

"And it worked freshmen year, didn't it?"

"Not really."

"Oh." Cappie said. "Well, that's no reason not to give it a second chance."

He sat up, dislodging her from his shoulder, and grabbed a book. "Ready to study?"

"Yeah," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
